Time Of Dying
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Les Cullen et les Volturi se sont finalement battus à la fin de Révélation... Mais que s'est-il passé ? Qui a survécu... ?


_**Time Of Dying**_

**Rated : T à cause de certains détails qui peuvent être choquants pour certains. No lemon ;) **

**Disclaimer : Tout le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer ( ou sinon, je ne serais pas ici x) ) **

**Situation : Au moment du verdict des Volturi, dans Révélation. **

**POV : Jasper ( 3 )**

**Note de l'auteur : Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Three Days Grace qui m'a inspirée avec d'autres comme _Tears Don't Fall_ de Bullet For My Valentine, _Never Too Late_ et _Pain_ de TDG, _Demolition Lovers_ de My Chemical Romance et _9 Crimes_ de Damien Rice. Voilà :)**

**Bonne lecture ;) **

**OOO**

Edward était tendu, très tendu, je le sentais. On avait réussi à prouver que Renesmée n'était pas un danger, même lorsqu'elle serait grande. Cependant quelque chose clochait. Marcus était toujours amorphe, Jane semblait très énervée, Alec soutenait sa sœur. Quant à Aro et Caïus... Non, tout cela n'était pas normal. Des témoins quittaient le côté des Volturi pour rejoindre le nôtre, ils faisaient le tour par la forêt, on pouvait entendre leurs pas et leurs murmures inquiets. Nous étions toujours en sous-nombre. Nahuel avait parlé. Aro ne se prononçait pas. Un vent de crainte balaya notre côté, je fis de mon mieux pour le contrôler. Je pris Alice par la main et la plaçais avec moi à l'arrière, avec tout le monde. Tous ceux situés vers les Volturi firent un pas en arrière. Bella posa une main sur la tête de Jacob, caressant nerveusement le poil du loup. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille puis sur la tête et sans prévenir, Jacob s'élança vers la forêt, dans le sens opposé aux Volturi.

Je ne pouvais plus rien, j'étais submergé par toutes les émotions qui traversaient notre horde de vampires et la meute des loups. Les corps des immortels se courbèrent vers l'avant, les muscles se tendirent, la volonté se fit dure. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice et effleurait sa main, je devais avant tout la protéger.

- Mon frère, commença Aro, ta famille a engendré un monstre contre la nature qui nous est propre. J'aimerais tout oublier cependant cela m'est impossible...

Le top départ avait été donné. Nous étions en sous-nombre. Carlisle, Edward, Bella et Emmett se replacèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. De terrifiants grognements emplirent la clairière, mon corps se courba vers l'avant, j'étais prêt. Bella ne se sentait pas bien, elle devait subir des attaques trop importantes.

Félix fut le premier à attaquer. L'énorme vampire hurla avant de se précipiter vers nous, Emmett se déplaça de sa trajectoire pour l'intercepter. Il fit barrage de son corps et un bruit sourd résonna. Les autres Volturi suivirent. Je me jetais dans la mêlée, Alice sur les talons. Chelsea se rua sur elle alors que je m'occupais de l'amant de celle-ci. En quelques secondes, la tête d'Afton tenait compagnie à une portée d'oisillons criards. Mon petit lutin se débrouillait bien, cependant pas assez. Je fis barrière de mon corps à l'attaque de Chelsea qui planta ses crocs dans mon épaule, y déversant un flot de venin. Je grimaçai et lançai mon poing contre sa jugulaire. Elle se détacha de moi et grogna. Je répliquai en me faisant plus menaçant. Un hurlement à la mort transperça mon coeur de pierre, la douleur. Nous venions d'en perdre un. Ma rage redoubla. Je tournais à toute vitesse autour du vampire et attaquai par moment, elle ne vit rien venir. Ses sentiments étaient bouleversés, un coup triste, un coup euphorique. Elle tomba vite à genoux, épuisée par le flot de ses émotions. Alice la finit.

Je repérai Esmé en mauvaise posture. Heidi était coriace. Carlisle ne pouvait pas l'aider, lui-même aux prises avec deux soldats de la garde. En deux foulées je la rejoignis. La Volturi avait des ongles qu'elle utilisa pour m'ouvrir la peau. Résistants, la peau des vampires était pourtant dure comme le marbre. Esmé portait déjà plusieurs marques de la folie meurtrière du vampire. Cependant elle semblait avoir quelques faiblesses... Un appui moins stable que l'autre, perchée sur ses talons, une cape taillée trop longue qui pouvait la faire tomber... Je l'attaquai sur le flanc gauche, elle se déstabilisa et posa le pied sur un pan de sa cape. Elle bascula en arrière. Je la rattrapai par le cuir chevelu, elle grogna et tenta de me mordre le bras, raté. Je plaçais mes mains autour de son cou et d'un mouvement rapide je brisais sa colonne vertébrale et arrachais sa tête aux yeux rouges bordeaux. Je laissais Esmé pour revenir voir Alice, entourée par trois gardes. Ma mère finit le travail en démembrant Heidi.

Je me stoppais dans ma course, douleur. Souffrance intense. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, mon buste se souleva, non, je devais continuer, je devais continuer. Alice hurla. Bella aussi. Edward me lança un regard apeuré. Une odeur de brûler se fit sentir. Oh non... Mon besoin de sang*, mon envie de combat atteignit son paroxysme. Je me jetais sur les trois vampires qui prenaient à la déloyale ma bien-aimée. Il lui manquait déjà un bras. Il leur manqua bientôt toutes les parties du corps. J'essayais de faire fi de l'extrême souffrance qui régnait dans les parages, cependant cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Je pris Alice par la main pour avancer aux milieu des membres épars, pas question de se séparer, je devais la protéger, toujours la protéger.

Aro se faisait la malle, suivi par Renata et Sulpicia. D'un regard avec Alice, nous nous entendîmes pour aller à leur suite, ils allaient après Renesmée et Jacob. Nous étions presque à notre but lorsqu'Alice se tordit de douleur. Je me retournai, Jane nous fixait, heureuse. Kate se jeta sur elle et Alice arrêta de hurler. Le trio avait disparu. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, en oubliant le bouclier de Renata. Et celui de Bells. Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de se battre. Aro tenait Sulpicia dans ses bras, prêt à se servir du corps de son épouse comme un rempart contre le danger. Je partis aider Bella, laissant Alice derrière. Nous maîtrisâmes Renata sans problème, Bella retourna dans la clairière, j'étais face à face avec le chef des Volturi. Il avait regardé son bouclier mourir sous ses yeux sans sourciller. Alice et moi contre Aro et Sulpicia. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Je n'aurais pas dû être si confiant en notre bonheur. Aro devinait et parait toutes nos attaques. Je fis le vide en moi et attaquai sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, cela le surprit. Surtout que je visai sa femme... Elle hurla alors que j'arrachai un à un ses membres. Alice était au corps à corps avec Aro. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule. Non, mais j'étais trop occupé à éparpiller les membres du vampire.

Je me tournai enfin vers eux pour porter secours à mon petit lutin. Aro fut difficile à mettre en pièces, il semblait être partout, cependant nous étions deux, il était encore seul. Alice réunit tout les membres en tas, je lui lançai un briquet et des brindilles, elle alluma un feu. Ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent dans la forêt mais c'était le seul moyen...

Nous retournâmes à toute vitesse dans la clairière pour découvrir que le champ de bataille n'était plus qu'un champ de cadavres. Il y avait des feux, par-ci par-là. Nous étions seuls, je ne voyais personne de vivant. Alice hurla les noms de notre famille, il fallait les retrouver à tout prix... Je me tordis sous le coup de la douleur de la seule qui comptait plus que tout pour moi.

Une voix finit par nous répondre, enfin. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers elle en courant, un survivant, une survivante ? Alice se mit à genoux devant le corps presque entièrement démembré de notre soeur. Rosalie. Ses traits étaient gâchés par la douleur, la terre et le sang. Un loup hurla à la mort. Nos regards convergèrent vers lui, Leah, penchée au-dessus du corps de son frère.

- Rose, ma chère Rose, se lamenta Alice qui aurait pleuré.

- Alice... Emmett ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je... Je vais tout retrouver, je te le promets. Jazz, va voir Leah, si elle a besoin d'aide, trouvez des survivants. Il faut... Oh Jazz...

La poitrine d'Alice se soulevait, je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer et fis ce qu'elle me dit. Leah poussait du bout du museau son frère en jappant. Je plaçai deux doigts contre sa jugulaire, il y avait un pouls. Je fis un signe de la tête à la jeune louve qui comprit.

- Il faut le sauver, mais il y en a d'autres, Leah.

Elle grogna et mit son frère sur son dos avant de partir en courant vers la réserve Quileute. Nous étions seuls. Alice parcourait le champ de bataille à la recherche des membres de Rosalie, ma prétendue soeur jumelle. Je l'imitai. Regardant dans les tas de cendre, si rien ne restait, tâtant le pouls des loups à terre. La plupart reprenaient forme humaine alors que nous parcourions la plaine, ils étaient morts. Je finis par retrouver un buste où était accrochée une tête connue, je faillis en soupirer d'aise, Carlisle.

- Fils...

- Carlisle, je suis là. Alice et Rose aussi. Ça va aller... Tout va aller...

Il y avait des membres partout, très peu remuaient encore, leur propriétaire n'avait donc pas brûlé dans la bataille. Nous nous devions de retrouver les propriétaires. Alice était penchée au-dessus de Rosalie, elle avait tout retrouvé, Rose allait survivre. Mon petit lutin l'embrassa sur le front.

- Carlisle est vivant ! Dis-je. Il faut continuer les recherches, trouve d'autres survivants, je m'occupe de lui !

Elle acquiesça et appela les noms de ceux de notre camp. Je pris tous les membres qui bougeaient avec moi, on ne savait jamais. Il manquait à Carlisle le bras droit et la jambe gauche. Sa poitrine avait été écrasée, il aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre, tout comme Rose. Je finis par retourner voir mon père et j'entendis en route une voix implorante. Je m'approchais. Esmé. Elle était presque entière, il lui manquait les bras. Elle était roulée en boule sur elle-même, tenait dans le creux de son corps la tête d'Edward qui émettait des râles peu encourageant.

- Esmé ? Ça va ?

- Jasper ? Oh Jasper ! Comment vont les autres... ?

- Et Bella ? Articula la tête d'Edward.

- Carlisle, Rose et Alice sont en vie. On continue les recherches. Esmé, tu crois que tu peux te débrouiller... ?

- Oui, va t'occuper des autres, la bataille est terminée... ?

- Oui.

Ils avaient eu la chance d'atterrir dans un coin reculé de la clairière. Je finis par retrouver les membres de Carlisle, je laissais le processus se faire de lui-même et partais à la recherche d'autres quand un cri strident perça le calme qui suivait la tempête. Je me précipitais vers l'émetteur. Alice. Elle tenait dans ses bras le corps brûlé et sans vie de Bella. Elle était quasiment entièrement brûlée, on ne voyait qu'une moitié de son visage, le reste n'était que boursouflures ou cendres.

- Bella, Bella, tu es là, hein ? Dis-moi que tu es avec moi, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Tu ne peux pas laisser Edward... Bella ? Et Renesmée, et ton enfant ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit, Bella !

- Alice..., dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

- Isabella Marie Swan ! Tu vas ouvrir ces petits yeux et me faire face ! Maintenant !

- Alice !

- Non... Bella...

Des cris stridents résonnèrent dans tout le champ. Des gémissements se faisaient plus importants. L'heure de faire le bilan avait sonné. J'avais vu tant de morts dans ma vie, tant de vampires démembrés, tant de pleurs sur ma route pavée de cadavres sanguinolents. Sauf que cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Je voyais ma famille déchirée, j'avais la chance d'avoir avec moi mon Alice mais que dire des autres ? Carlisle avait retrouvé Esmé mais et Edward ? Et Rose ? Qu'était-il advenu d'Emmett ? Je reconnaissais parmi les membres éparpillés des bouts de vêtements, ceux sombres des Volturi que je ne regretterais pas, mais il y avait les autres. Le jean brut avec un sigle de l'armée de terre américaine cousu sur le devant de Garrett, le haut vert sapin de Siobhan, la ballerine noire avec des fermetures éclaires décoratives de Charlotte, pleins de détails qui respiraient la mort et le désespoir.

- Alice, vient... Il faut continuer, trouver des survivants, Alice...

- Jasper... Dis-moi que... Pas Bella... On n'a même pas eu le temps de se retrouver, de s'expliquer... Jasper...

- C'est fini, Alice, vient.

Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi ferme. Alice avait besoin de mon soutien plus que jamais, j'avais peur de ne plus revoir le sourire que j'aimais tant éclairer son visage. Je la relevais et l'emmenais loin du cadavre de la dernière arrivée de notre famille. Les cris se multipliaient, dont un qui montrait que le propriétaire était masculin. Edward nous avait entendu. Alice partit dans sa direction, je me dirigeai vers un des cris. Je croisais le tronc d'un certain Santiago qui allait bientôt fusionner avec un bras. Je me saisis de sa tête et l'arrachai d'un coup sec avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la clairière. Il ne fallait pas me chercher.

Il y avait des gémissements particulièrement forts à ma gauche. Je retrouvais Rosalie, face contre terre, le visage à quelques centimètres d'un crâne brûlé. Je la pris par la taille et remarquais que tous ses membres avaient déjà fusionné, un bon point. Je la relevais pour découvrir une Rosalie changée, la cendre avait couvert sa chevelure d'or et la vieillissais. Cette même cendre avait modelé, mêlée au dégoût et à la souffrance ambiante, un visage qui lui donnait facilement vingt ans de plus.

- Rose ? Ça va ?

- Em... Em... Emmett...

- On ne sait pas encore où il est mais...

Je m'arrêtais et détaillais le crâne qui trahissait la douleur de son propriétaire lors de la crémation. Un visage carré, fort. Non loin on voyait un bras duquel on voyait les os et des bouts d'une chair épaisse, plus de peau. Un bout de tee-shirt qui avait été bleu ciel. Un buste à quelques mètres, brûlé à 60%, un buste d'homme fort, un buste d'homme fort.

- Em... Emmett... Jasper ! S'exclama-t-elle en tournant vers moi un visage apeuré. Non... Jasper... Non... Dis-moi... Non.

- Chuut Rose, chuut...

Consoler... Je n'allais faire que cela pendant encore des années si nous pouvions vivre ce temps-là. J'étais submergé par les émotions tout autour de moi. Edward et Rosalie venaient de perdre ceux qu'ils aimaient plus que tout. Alice et Esmé... Elles ne savaient pas encore. Et que dire de Carlisle, encore loin de savoir... Ou alors si. Aaargh. Ils savaient. Je grimaçai et fis de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser tomber Rosalie à terre, la douleur était trop intense. Beaucoup trop intense. Pire que lors de la bataille, c'était une douleur _intérieure_. C'était l'heure du bilan.

- Jasper... Tue-moi.

- Non.

Rosalie, émotive ? Certains auraient dit cela, sauf que oui, Rose avait des émotions, cachées en elle qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec Emmett ou avec moi, sans le vouloir. Rosalie aimait Emmett. Beaucoup. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il lui faisait oublier son manque d'enfant, il lui faisait oublier l'horrible façon dont elle était morte, il lui faisait oublier qu'elle était un vampire glacial. Il était sa dose quotidienne, elle entrait dans une cure de désintoxication qui ne promettait aucune joie.

- Jazz... Je t'en prie. Je le ferais pour toi.

- Non. Tu dois vivre, Rose. Renesmée va avoir besoin de toi, Rose. Edward, Alice, Esmé, Carlisle, moi, nous allons avoir besoin les uns les autres. Je ne sais pas qui va survivre à ça. Je ne sais pas s'il reste des vampires de notre côté dans le tas de membres qui s'étalent là. Je n'en sais rien. Mais nous, nous sommes là et nous allons devoir nous soutenir pour faire face. Te perdre toi en plus, Rose, ce ne sera pas possible. Renesmée te considère comme une deuxième mère...

- Bella ? Haleta-t-elle, à fleur de peau.

- Oui. Alice est au plus bas. Edward aussi. Rosalie... Non, tu vas rester en vie. Je ne te tuerais pas. Pas maintenant.

- D'accord... Pose-moi, là. J'ai réussi à marcher un peu mais... Je ne m'en sens plus le courage. Mes jambes, mes bras, tout me lâche...

- Okay... Je reviens. Je vais voir s'il reste des survivants, je reviens, Rose, je te le promets.

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers les restes calcinés de celui qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout, une boule dans la gorge. Lorsque je la retrouvai, je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer Alice fort dans mes bras, elle m'avait trop manqué au milieu de cette morne plaine.

- Edward refuse d'être « soigné », me dit Alice lorsque nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre. Nous n'arrivons pas à le raisonner. Esmé est partie à la recherche de ses bras et de Carlisle. Vas-y, toi.

C'était bizarrement morbide d'aller parler à la tête de son propre frère. Le tronc d'Edward avait été retrouvé et sa tête paraissait avide de fusionner avec tandis qu'Edward grognait et jurait qu'il voulait mourir.

- Jasper... S'il te plaît...

- Non. Rosalie est comme toi, mais non, aucun de vous ne mourra aujourd'hui.

- Bella est morte, elle, et personne ne l'a protégée. Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Jasper, notre bonheur était si total... C'était son destin de devenir vampire, pas d'être détruite. Elle ne le méritait pas, mais moi si... Tue-moi.

- Non. Renesmée va avoir besoin de son père plus que jamais. Tu veux l'abandonner ? Tu veux tous nous abandonner alors que nous avons besoin chacun les uns des autres ? Réfléchis, Edward, tu le veux ça ?

Je ressortais la même tirade qu'à Rosalie, mais Edward ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Il aimait Renesmée, elle était son sang après tout, mais Bella était celle qui illuminait la nuit perpétuelle qu'était sa vie, comme Alice m'avait donné l'espoir... Comment survivre sans son âme soeur ? Une question qui n'attendait aucune réponse, c'était impossible.

- Pour Renesmée. Mais promets-moi qu'un jour...

- On verra, Ed. Et maintenant, guéris, reviens à toi, c'est tout ce dont ta fille a besoin.

- D'accord.

Je fis demi-tour vers Alice qui fouillait parmi les cendres et les amas de cendres. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de survivants. Tout n'était que cendres. On avait brûlé en priorité les têtes, tuer un vampire quoi.

- J'ai retrouvé une jambe et les bras d'Edward. Va voir par là-bas si tu ne vois rien d'intéressant... Un survivant....

- Alice... Ça va aller, mon amour, ça va aller...

- Non, Jasper, non, ça ne va pas aller ! Et puis même, on va faire quoi, maintenant ?! On met le feu à la forêt ? On fuie comme des voleurs ?

- On va se débrouiller...

- Et même ! Je ne vivrai pas dans cette villa de Forks ! Plus jamais, Jasper. Plus dans aucune de nos villas, le souvenir d'Emmett y est trop présent et que dire de Bella ! Jasper... Comment... Renesmée... Ses yeux... Elle... Tout...

- Je sais, Alice, je sais...

Je la pris dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux en pointes, mon petit lutin si joyeux d'accoutumée... Elle s'écarta de moi quelques minutes plus tard. Nous devions continuer. Du temps avait passé, il fallait continuer. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que pendant que nous combattions Aro et Sulpicia, seulement deux vampires, tout avait dégénéré de cette macabre façon...

Elle s'éloigna, cherchant. Je fis de même et finis par trouver un humain, vivant, gémissant. Il n'y avait aucune morsure sur son corps, bien. C'était un loup-garou apparemment, je le pris dans mes bras et courus jusqu'à La Push, le seul endroit sûr pour un de son espèce. Je n'eus aucun mal à retrouver la trace de Leah et de Seth, ils étaient chez eux. Sue était penchée sur le corps endoloris de son fils avec les hommes de la réserve. Billy Black était là, lui aussi, Charlie Swan devait être rentré... Comment allions-nous lui annoncer cela ?

En arrivant, ce fut Leah qui m'accueillit, le visage regardant ses pieds. Elle me conduisit jusque dans la chambre de Seth. En chemin, je la détaillais, elle avait entièrement recouvert chaque parcelle de sa peau alors qu'il ne faisait pas si froid que ça.

- Jared ! S'exclama Sue en se jetant sur moi. Pose-le là, Jasper. Y a-t-il d'autres... ?

- Je ne pense pas, dis-je. Nous continuons les recherches pour des vampires survivants. Les loups sont morts, je pense, mais nous vérifions toujours.

- Bella... ?

- Brûlée. Emmett aussi. Je vous amène Carlisle, il est en piteux état mais il pourra vous aider à les soigner. Et toi, Leah ?

Elle remonta par réflexe ses manches, il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Je pus enfin voir toutes les cicatrices en forme de demi-lune sur son bras, les mêmes que les miennes. Je grimaçais, comment... ? Et je vis ses yeux. Elle remarqua mon trouble et souris, elle était devenue... Non, pas en si peu de temps, pas... Non, ce n'était pas possible...

- Et si Jasper. Pas vraiment louve, pas vraiment humaine, pas vraiment vampire.

- En si peu de temps ?!

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf que j'étais déjà mordue. Je me suis plus ou moins réveillée vers la fin du combat. Juste le temps d'empêcher un vampire de mordre Seth. Je te l'ai dis, j'étais trop peu humaine. Ça n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps.

- Wow. Je... Je n'y crois pas. Vraiment, Leah...

- C'est un fait. Dis-moi où est Carlisle, je vais le ramener ici, continue les recherches. Tue tous ces salopards de Volturi.

- Avec plaisir.

Je partis devant, cependant Leah me rattrapa sans mal. Un vampire, je n'y croyais toujours pas. Ce devait être l'intense douleur que j'avais ressentie au début du combat. Leah trouva Carlisle et le porta jusqu'à La Push, trop faible pour courir tout seul. Elle lui promit de lui expliquer tout plus tard. Je courais vers Alice quand je reçus un un choc électrique au niveau de ma jambe. Une main me tenait la cheville. Je me retournai et me baissai pour observer son propriétaire. Ou plutôt sa propriétaire.

- Jazz...

- Kate ?!

- Aide... Moi...

Elle s'était retrouvée sous un tas de cendre, pourquoi n'était-elle pas brûlée ?! Je déblayais la cendre et la sortis quasiment indemne. Des brûlures au troisième degré sur tout le corps, tout cela guérirait, c'était un vampire après tout. Il ne lui manquait aucun membre. Je la tenais dans mes bras, debout, mais incapable de marcher.

- Kate, que s'était-il passé...?

- Garrett..., dit-elle en regardant en arrière.

Dans un enfoncement dans le sol, un corps quasiment en aussi piteux état que celui de Bella nous regardait. Elle était couchée dessus, et comment n'avait-elle pas brûlée ? Une paire de paupières battit, il était vivant. Je posais Kate à terre et entrepris de sortir Garrett. Il ne restait pas grand chose de lui, tout ou presque était brûlé. A sa place, j'aurais voulu être achevé.

- Garrett ? Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ?

Il ferma les yeux et attendis un long moment avant de les rouvrir, je pris cela pour un oui. Je fis de la place parmi les cendres et l'installai à côté de Kate, je devais revenir. Toujours, je promettais de revenir. Il n'était pas en état d'être déplacé. Puis je réalisais la couleur de leurs yeux, noirs comme le charbon, ils avaient besoin de sang. J'étais de retour deux minutes plus tard avec deux lions des montagnes sur les bras. Je fis couler le sang dans la bouche de l'aventurier puis Kate réussit à planter ses crocs dans la fourrure. Une bonne chose de faite. J'emportais mon paquetage vers Rosalie, elle aussi devait avoir besoin de boire. Moi ? On verrait plus tard. Elle finit le lion entamé. Je laissai le cadavre près d'elle et emmenais le deuxième vers Alice, elle avait trouvé Zafrina, grâce à un bras de couleur sombre – le sien – se promenant pour aller rejoindre son propriétaire. Elles m'accueillirent avec une petite joie, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

- Kate et Garrett sont en vie. Garrett est dans un très piteux état, comme Bella.

- Comme Bella ? Il y a donc un espoir ? Me demanda Alice, des petites étoiles s'allumant dans ses yeux.

- Je ne pense pas. Mais fait comme tu le sens.

Elle saisit la bête morte et l'emmena vers Bella. Je laissai Zafrina seule un instant et suivis ma bien-aimée. Elle prit la tête de l'animal entre ses mains et la pressa comme une orange sur la bouche de sa meilleure amie. Aucune réaction. Elle réitéra l'expérience avec tout le corps de la pauvre bête. Le cadavre de Bella était couvert de sang et il n'y avait toujours aucune amélioration. Je m'approchais et pris Alice par la taille, elle ne voulait pas partir et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi à s'acharner.

- Va voir Zafrina et les autres, je m'occupe de trouver de quoi boire, lui dis-je.

Je passais voir Edward, il se reconstituait petit à petit avec l'aide d'Esmé qui avait plus ou moins retrouvé l'usage de ses bras. Elle se débrouillait. Je me mis à courir vers la forêt, puis à l'intérieur, slalomant entre les arbres jusqu'à ma proie. Je rapportais au champ de bataille deux autres lions et une biche. J'en profitais pour boire un peu, reprendre quelques forces. Je laissais un lion à Edward et Esmé et l'autre à Kate et Garrett. Ils allaient un peu mieux.

Alice s'occupait des blessés, j'allais voir Rosalie, toujours aussi pensive sur le cadavre d'Emmett. Elle aurait pleuré si elle avait pu, c'était sûr.

- D'autres survivants ?

- Kate, Garrett et Zafrina.

- D'accord... Je t'ai entendu avec Alice. Tu veux bien que j'essaie... ?

J'avais quelques scrupules à gâcher du sang alors que certains pouvaient en avoir besoin cependant c'était Rosalie, ma soeur et c'était Emmett, mon frère. Je lui tendis la biche et la lui laissai. Elle fit la moue, okay, j'allais devoir le faire. Les os craquèrent sous ma force, j'avais dû rassembler les ossements encore pleins de chairs pour certains en un corps à peu près correct. Et tout comme pour Bella, il n'y eut aucune amélioration, rien, juste un tas d'os et de chair couvert de sang animal. Rien. Rosalie était déçue, moi aussi, je devais l'avouer, mais je m'y attendais un peu. J'embrassais ma soeur sur le front et partis. Je faisais des aller-retours incessants entre chaque lieu où il y avait des blessés puis décidai de tous les rassembler, ce que nous aurions dû faire dès le départ. Alice et moi transportâmes tout le monde jusqu'à la villa qui avait désormais un air morbide. Elle avait été le témoin de tant de moments de joie, de tant d'espérances... Elle était le théâtre de notre décadence.

On installa Kate et Garrett dans notre chambre, Esmé, Edward et Rose sur l'immense lit de celle-ci, Zafrina dans notre chambre. Alice voulait faire de la place, elle gardait un espoir indéfectible que beaucoup étaient encore vivants sous les décombres. J'avais vu trop de fois ce genre d'espoirs déchus, je ne lui donnais pas trop d'illusions, je ne voulais pas la voir encore plus déçue. Alice voulut avoir des nouvelles des loups, je lui appris le nouveau statut de Leah, personne n'en crut ses oreilles dans la maison.

- Vas-y, si tu veux, mais fais attention, je m'occupe de la clairière.

- D'accord. Je vais chasser aussi, il va falloir encore plus de sang. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Si. Le mieux serait... Non, oublie.

- Du sang humain ? Je sais. On va se débrouiller, il nous en reste de Renesmée. Sinon je me débrouillerai.

- Non. Tu ne tueras pas d'humains. J'irai chasser, pas toi.

- Jasper...

- Non. Et je t'en pris, ne discute pas, mon amour.

- Bien...

Je n'aimais pas la voir aussi triste, mais je savais que si elle tuait un humain, même pour la « bonne cause », elle s'en voudrait pour l'éternité. J'allais le faire, s'il le fallait, et il le faudrait.

Je retournais le champ de fond en comble, il n'y avait plus personne de vivant. Je soupirais quand j'entendis un léger murmure dans la forêt, loin. Je me mis à courir lorsque je tombais sur une forme sombre, un rouge bordeaux. Je grognai, un Volturi.

- Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme,Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme...

Il répétai ça en se balançant sur lui-même, les bras autour des genoux. Je reconnus Marcus, il semblait vraiment atteint. Je m'approchais et plaçais une main sur son épaule.

- Marcus ?

- Didyme, Didyme, Didyme, Didyme...

- Eh oh ! Marcus !

- ... Didyme... Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ? Connaissez-vous Didyme ? Je la cherche...

Hum... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Marcus n'avait pas participé à la bataille, c'était évident. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu participer à quoi que ce soit. Il obéissait à Aro et à Caïus apparemment. Je décidai de le ramener à la maison et de demander son avis à Carlisle, il le connaissait après tout.

Lorsque Rosalie vit Marcus, elle crut devenir folle. Elle hurla dans tous les sens et tout le monde l'imita, l'avis général s'était prononcé : il fallait anéantir Marcus.

- On va attendre Carlisle, dis-je calmement, tentant de relaxer tout le monde avec mon pouvoir mais les sentiments étaient beaucoup trop intenses.

- On va tuer Marcus, oui ! C'est un des leurs, Jasper ! Il a peut-être tué un des autres ! Il est encore à même de tous nous achever ! Hurla Rosalie.

- On attend Carlisle, affirmai-je avant de repartir à la clairière.

De toutes façons, ils étaient tous trop faibles pour démembrer et brûler un vampire en pleine possession de ses moyens, même s'il semblait très diminué. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, l'herbe verte avait tourné au gris cendre, au rouge bordeaux par endroits.

En quelques foulées, je rejoignis Alice chez les Clearwater. Il y avait des éclats de voix. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et montais dans la chambre de Seth. Carlisle avait une idée pour soigner Seth et Jared, Sue semblait contre.

- Non ! Ces enfants ne sont pas des vampires ! Pas de sang ! Non !

- Sue, ils guériront plus vite avec de la chair fraîche, ils sont à moitié loup après tout ! Alice ou même Jasper ira chasser pour eux, c'est la seule façon.

- Non ! Ils vont guérir par eux-mêmes, ce sont des loup-garous après tout !

- Maman, j'y vais, dit Leah. Un grizzly devrait suffire ?

- Oui... Tu es sûre, Leah ? Emmett était parfois blessé...

- ... Tss. Je suis sûre.

La louve vampire sortit de la pièce sans prêter attention aux vociférations de sa mère. Seth et Jared gémissaient bruyamment, ils souffraient. Certains os étaient brisés en deux et saillaient sous la peau, on apercevait même le blanc du fémur de Seth tandis que le crâne de Jared était à vif. Je les plaignais.

- C'est fini, Alice. Carlisle, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un et je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

- Bah ! S'exclama Alice. Amène-le à la maison pour le soigner !

- C'est Marcus.

- Brûle-le, et qu'il souffre ! Grogna-t-elle, changeant d'attitude.

- Attends, il semble très atteint, il répète le nom de « Didyme » sans arrêt. Je ne sais pas quoi, il est indemne et semble ne pas avoir participé au combat.

- Marcus a perdu son âme soeur, Didyme, il y a des années. Tuée par son propre frère, Aro. Marcus ne l'a d'abord pas appris et enfin, Chelsea est arrivée et a tout bouleversé : il était contrôlé par ses deux « amis ». Je ne pouvais rien faire. Marcus n'était qu'un pion, il avait beaucoup de pouvoir et Aro et Caïus en avaient besoin pour faire tourner rond leur gouvernement.

- Et donc ?

- Je pense qu'il est inoffensif, fils.

- C'est un Volturi ! S'exclama Sue. Ils ont tué les nôtres. Il doit mourir.

- Il vivra, décrétai-je. Nous ne nous en occuperons pas, il se débrouillera seul. S'il doit mourir, il mourra. S'il nous cause trop de problèmes, il mourra. Pour l'instant, personne ne le touche.

- Jasper ! S'indigna Alice.

- Je suis fier de toi, fils.

Je partis l'annoncer aux autres. Ils n'étaient pas contents, je comprenais leur réaction. J'expliquais la situation à Marcus qui la comprit, ou fit semblant. Il quitta la maison et marcha, seul. Je m'apprêtais à subir la colère générale, seul Carlisle restait mon allié.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Jazz. C'est un Volturi ! Je croyais que nous étions du même côté, se désola Kate.

- Il était sous l'emprise de Chelsea, sous les ordres d'Aro et Caïus, il est inoffensif d'après Carlisle et s'il s'avère qu'il s'est trompé, nous l'éliminerons.

- Bien... Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire !

- Tu supposes bien, Rose !

Je me rendis compte ensuite que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi brutal avec elle, elle était encore à fleur de peau. Je m'assis sur le lit et la pris dans mes bras, ma soeur... Elle avait beau ne pas être gentille avec les autres, nous nous entendions bien, depuis toujours. Je fis ensuite de même avec Esmé. Aucune des deux ne réalisait ce qui s'était passé. Comment l'aurions-nous pu après tout ? Le plus dur serait de continuer à vivre... Sans eux.

Renesmé. Jacob. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne sauraient pas avant leur retour. Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Étaient-ils en vie ? Avions-nous laisser passer un vampire ?

Des pas pressés se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas les sentiments qui émanaient de la personne en question.

- Jaazz ! Viens vite ! Hurla Alice.

Je me précipitais hors de la chambre. Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena loin de la maison, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'entendît.

- Quoi Alice ?

- Jacob... Renesmée...

- Parle !

- Regarde.

Elle courut sur encore un kilomètre, je la suivis. Oh non... Le cadavre du loup-garou, replié sur celui de la petite fille qui semblait dormir, le visage ensanglanté, son petit coeur ne battant plus. Renesmée Carlie Cullen, la raison de vivre d'Edward et Rosalie, désormais, la chose qui leur tenait la tête hors de l'eau, était morte. Jacob avait rejoint Bella et Renesmée. Edward voudrait les rejoindre. J'aurais tant voulu pleurer pour extérioriser mes sentiments, je tombais à genoux devant leurs cadavres, humais l'odeur du coupable. Non, je ne l'avais pas sentie pendant le combat. Lorsque je me relevais, je n'avais plus qu'on but, un but commun à Alice. Le traquer. Le trouver. Le torturer. L'éliminer. Il avait fini le travail des Volturi, détruit la dernière pièce d'espoir qu'il nous restait encore, ce petit bébé, cette petite Renesmée... Elle n'avait rien fait au monde à part naître...

OOO

- Alors, tu vois ?

- Tu refais ça, Zafrina !

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu, Jasper. On peut remercier Bella.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de spécial !

- Tu as été toi, ma Bella.

Edward avait vu la même chose que moi, il avait été obligé. Il était terrifié. Je l'étais aussi. Et si cela s'était passé comme ça ? Et si ça avait été pire ? Et s'ils revenaient pour finir le travail ? J'étais moi-même mort de peur.

Mais heureusement, je me tenais serré entre Esmé et Alice. Edward et Bella se levèrent et partirent mettre leur petite fille au lit, dans leur cottage. Bella se retourna vers moi.

- Oh, Jasper ?

- Oui, Bella ?

- Je suis curieuse – pourquoi J Jenks est-il si effrayé par la seule mention de ton nom ?

**OOO**

*** Je voulais mettre un autre mot, un mot anglais, c'est ça d'être anglophile x) Bref ce mot est _Bloodlust_. Je trouvais qu'il allait mieux... ^^ **

**Bon, pour la suite, je vous conseille simplement de vous référer au livre ! :D**

**Avez-vous aimé ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Si non, euh pourquoi ? Lol**

**Au départ, je ne pensais pas mettre le petit passage avec Zafrina et juste finir sur la mort et la désolation mais j'aime trop les Cullen --' **

**Merci aux reviewers ;)**

**Bisous aux lecteurs**

**Nyah-Cullen**


End file.
